


Densen

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Che cosa vuol dire, Kei? È febbre da fieno, è semplicemente la primavera, non sono contagioso!”Inoo alzò un sopracciglio, e Kota fu certo che se avesse osato avvicinarsi gli avrebbe anche dato una pacca sulla spalla.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Densen

**_ \- Densen - _ **

Yabu starnutì.

Tirò fuori un fazzoletto, tamponandosi il naso.

Il tempo di andare a gettarlo, e starnutì di nuovo.

Ripeté la medesima operazione, ma l’ennesimo starnuto gli fece comprendere che sarebbe stato un ciclo infinito, e allora decise di mettere la scatola dei kleenex accanto al divano del salotto, sul quale era seduto, e di attendere che il destino facesse il proprio corso.

Quando Kei tornò a casa, lo trovò pressappoco in quelle stesse condizioni.

Rimase fermo in salotto per qualche secondo, a fissarlo con il capo chinato da un lato.

“Kota... che cos’hai?” domandò alla fine, stranito.

“Febbre da fieno, credo.” rispose il più grande, con voce nasale e come se gli mancasse il fiato. Si stese sul divano portandosi una mano sulla fronte e fissando il fidanzato con aria implorante. “Credo di stare per morire, Kei-chan! Fai qualcosa, ti prego!” lo implorò, con aria sofferente.

Inoo sbuffò lievemente, senza rispondergli.

Poi si diresse verso il bagno con aria decisa, e quando tornò Yabu non riuscì a mettere bene a fuoco che cosa avesse fra le braccia.

Si mise a sedere, in tempo per vedere il fidanzato lanciargli una mascherina.

“Mettila.” gli disse, sbrigativo, cominciando a spruzzargli del disinfettante spray intorno.

Kota lo fissò attonito, mettendosi in piedi e pronto a protestare, ma il più piccolo alzò una mano, come a zittirlo prima ancora che cominciasse a parlare.

“Fermo! Non ti avvicinare a più di un metro di distanza, Kota. Non si sa mai.” gli disse, con un sorriso benevolo che a parere dell’altro stonava non poco con le sue azioni.

“Che cosa vuol dire, Kei? È febbre da fieno, è semplicemente la primavera, non sono contagioso!”

Inoo alzò un sopracciglio, e Kota fu certo che se avesse osato avvicinarsi gli avrebbe anche dato una pacca sulla spalla.

“Certo, tesoro. E sono sicuro che anche gli spagnoli dicessero così ai nativi americani parlando del vaiolo.” gli rispose, facendo un’espressione quasi infastidita quando il più grande starnutì per l’ennesima volta.

“Kei... non è infettivo. Non è una malattia, e non è un virus. È una semplice allergia, per amor del cielo, non essere il solito melodrammatico!” tentò ancora di convincerlo, fallendo miseramente.

Quella notte, sul divano coperto da un misero lenzuolo e con una fornitura vitalizia di fazzoletti sul tavolino, Kota non smise di starnutire nemmeno per un secondo.

Kei era al sicuro nella camera da letto, con la porta ben chiusa, e il più grande era quasi certo che l’avesse praticamente sigillata, per impedirgli incursioni notturne.

Yabu sospirò, pregando di guarire presto.

Non fosse mai che Kei, informandosi in rete, decidesse che fosse meglio metterlo in quarantena per arginare il contagio.


End file.
